mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Collide
}} is the "Flash" animation that concluded Act 6, and as described by Andrew Hussie on his twitter, the final battle of Homestuck. It is not hosted on-site, but is instead a YouTube video, most likely because it would have overloaded the site, much like Cascade did. Summary Part 1 * The loading screen shows the entire summary of Homestuck's acts through dots, the black dot representing A6A6A6. * The flash begins as everyone prepares for battle, with a quick showing of PM and Bec Noir, the ghost army, the Felt, the Condesce and all the kids and the trolls. * appears and Karkat begins to attack him, however dies and wakes up. Part 2 * The Condesce and John, Roxy, Rose and Kanaya begin their Strife. The kids and Kanaya attack Condesce with various Fraymotifs, which seem to do little to no damage to the Condesce. * Jake and begin their Strife. Jake seems to have a hard time against because of their Time shenanigans. Arquiusprite begins to help Jake fight , and dodges all of his moves. Arquius uses the fridge Gamzee is locked in to damage . He gets enraged and clocks everyone to LOFAF. Karkat appears and fights . * Jane, Nannasprite, and Jasprosesprite^2 join in the fight against the Condesce using a fenestrated wall to get in, and decide to heal Rose and Kanaya. * Jane then goes to LOMAX and heals Jake. Nannasprite appears as well baking more cookies. * Jasprosesprite helps fight against the Condesce. Arquiusprite also appears with . * Jane and Jake continue to fight . Casey helps Jane and Jake by unleashing an army of skeleton consorts. * Dave, Dirk, and Terezi begin their Strife with Spades Slick and B2's Jack Noir. They fight for some time, until Dirk gets wounded by Spades Slick. Dave and Terezi used their combined Fraymotif and heals Dirk back. They continue fighting, with Dirk attempting to rip out B2's Jack Noir's soul. * Rose, Roxy, John, and Kanaya are having trouble with the Condesce, and clocks Arquiusprite and the fridge to the battle in LOTAK. then clocks Arquiusprite to the battle in LOFAF. Their battle then involves LOMAX until finally returning at Derse, with both Arquiusprite and tired. * Jane's Dad busts out of the prison cell in Derse and joins the fight with . * PM and Bec Noir begin their fight in an equal match in the destroyed Prospit. Jade joins, but is knocked off by PM's strikes to Bec Noir. * fights both Dad and Arquiusprite. Dad fights with a cake and knocks him down, only to come back up again. Dad then decides to throw more cake to . * Caliborn begins to fight Yaldabaoth, using his Crowbar against his denizen. * PM and Bec Noir continue their strife, and they both teleport to other battles while fighting. Jade gets confused on what to do against PM and Bec Noir. * Vriska and Hussie fight, because Hussie wants to "kill every character". * Jade witnesses the ongoing fight between PM and Bec Noir and teleports them to LOFAF. Jade appears there as well. Part 3 * Alternate Calliope stands near the Green Sun. appears in the dream bubbles, and Caliborn emerges victorious against Yaldabaoth, and receives his prize: the Treasure and unconditional immortality. * Serenity flies past Derse, with the almost defeated John, Rose, Roxy and Kanaya, then flies towards Prospit, then to LOTAK, and then flies to LOFAF with a crying Karkat, then going to WV. * Meenah and the ghosts prepare to fight . * Caliborn opens the Treasure. * The ghost army fights . However, he easily defeats entire battalions. Meenah and Tavros decide to attack . Aradia uses her Fraymotifs against him, and the three barrage with attacks, however he breaks free shortly. * Davepeta fights , and manages to land a few hits on him while avoiding his attacks. Davepeta then transforms into a pixelated heart symbol, entering a battle in the style of Toby Fox's game Undertale. then attempts to attack Davepeta with billiard balls, who manages to dodge nearly all of them except one, and proceeds to unleash a devastating energy wave. Part 4 * The dream bubbles show up in a Skaian cloud, and zooms out to Jane being choked by the Condesce (similar to Aranea's death in Act 6 Act 6 Act 3). * The SBURB logo shows up with each of the Beta kids and their houses being shown and various places signifying their growth. * The kids proceed to get overwhelmed by their enemies. Gamzee, still locked in the fridge, starts to cry. * Dad throws a punch to . Jake punches and stands victorious in a pile of members of . Karkat throws to the floor and stands victorious. 's eyes flash a star-heart-horseshoe, indicating some sort of relationship with Karkat. Dad then throws a cake to through a wall. One of Derse's towers get broken as Arquiusprite watches. * Jade appears as the two dogs stare at her, teleporting them to LOFAF. * B2 Jack Noir gets hold of Dirk, and Spades Slick does the same to B2 Jack Noir. * Jade stops the conflict of BM and Bec Noir by interposing herself as a shield to block conflict. This goes on well until PM eventually gets angry and punches Jade in the face. * With Dirk, SS and B2 Jack Noir still in a hold, Dave decapitates Dirk, SS and B2 Jack Noir. Dave grabs Dirk's head, and two more Daves time travel in, grab Dirk's body and Terezi, and time travel out as B2 Jack Noir's head causes a massive explosion that destroys more than half of LOTAK. * PM and Bec Noir continue their battle, and PM cuts Bec Noir's arm off, and Bec Noir loses his ring in the process, turning him into a normal Jack Noir. PM then punches Jack Noir in the face, landing near Jade. She then proceeds to howl in victory. * The Condesce has been stabbed through the back by the Unbreakable Katana that Roxy captchalogued earlier. The sound of amplifier feedback can be heard as the unclosed curtain is zoomed out. * The rest of the video is a white page with the gear that operates the curtains, with Prospit and Derse in it. The curtains close in the next page. Information of Note The loading screen is similar to that of Cascade - three rows of dots, indicating the first four acts, the two halves of act 5, the sub-acts of Act 6 and the sub-sub-acts of Act 6 Act 6. Unlike Cascade's, it cannot be interacted with as it is a YouTube video. Trivia *Shrek as a Lusus appears in the horde of troll ghosts fighting , with an Eridan (who appears alive ) eating pink cotton candy on his shoulder. *Part of Davepeta's battle against is a reference to Undertale, a game made by Toby Fox, one of Homestuck s many music composers. *The battle against was the first appearance for all of the pre-scratch trolls' sprite designs, excluding Meenah and Aranea. Category:Detailed complex pages